Enterprises that perform image storage services and that use imaging of documents to perform document processing services typically are required to store enormous quantities of data. For example, large-scale document processing and/or image storage operations may handle and store millions of documents, such as checks, insurance claims, invoices, and other types of documents, in a single day. Large amounts of processing and memory resources are required to support such storage capabilities. For example, data may be stored in multiple different servers, hard drives, tapes, DVDs, magneto-optical disks, and/or other storage media. The various storage media can be distributed among different locations in a network and in diverse geographical locations. Searching for and retrieving documents in this type of system can be time consuming and can require significant processing resources.